1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stabilizer for the pot of a multiple-twist spindle including magnetic means for holding the pot stationary while the spindle rotates. The use of magnetic locking means has enabled the change of the top part of the spindle from a plurality of mechanical parts, which in the past acted as a locking system to stabilize or prevent the pot from turning, to a solid part, resulting in a savings in parts usage and cost.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
The use of magnets to effect braking of rotatable parts in double twisting machines is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,894, issued Oct. 27, 1964 to Rudolph Kreuschmer, discloses a double twisting machine comprising a stationary cylinder that carries a magnet embedded in a sidewall near the base thereof, and a cooperating spool head cylinder having a second magnet embedded in a base portion whereby the spool is prevented from rotating with the spindle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,643, issued Apr. 13, 1965 to Pierre de Halleux et al, discloses a magazine wall carrying a steel member which cooperates with a magnet fixed on an anti-ballooning casing to prevent the magazine from rotating with a double-twist spindle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,813, issued Aug. 9, 1966 to John K. P. Mackie, discloses a two-for-one twisting or spinning machine having a magnet mounted on a bracket carrying take-up rollers which cooperates with a magnet secured to a machine frame outside the balloon path to prevent the take-up rollers from rotating with a flyer on the machine.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,043, issued Aug. 29, 1967 to Gustav Franzen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,359, issued Sep. 26, 1967 to Gustav Franzen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,311, issued Oct. 22, 1968 to Klaus Nimtz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,432, issued Jul. 22, 1969 to Klaus Nimtz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,449, issued Mar. 14, 1972 to Aloys Greive, Belgium Patent No. 371,487 to Volkmann and Co., published Oct. 15, 1958 and German Patent No. 1,012,225 to Barmer Maschinenfabrik Aktiengesellschaft, Wuppertal-Oberbarmen, published Jul. 11, 1957, all teach the use of magnets to prevent rotation of a spool with a rotating spindle in double-twist machines.